Snowflakes aren't just pretty
by EmoSouthsideSerpent
Summary: A girl with white hair and black eyes catches everyone's attention. Thalassa has been an outcast her whole life. She can't control her anger, and weird things happen when she gets angry. Herself and a son of Poseidon get into heaps of trouble, some trouble that could lead to blowing up a planet
1. Chapter 1

A girl walked down a pitch black street surrounded by abandoned houses. Dim, flickering lights lined the streets, barely illuminating anything. It looked exactly like a scene in a horror movie. The girl had gotten over being cautious in this abandoned town, she was used to it. She is what you you would call an outcast, not accepted by anyone for her strange looks. She has hair as white as snow and swirling black eyes that if you stared into for a long time, would make you forget everything around you, including your own name.

The girl approached a broken playground, her knife glistening in the moonlight.

This was her place.

.:~:.

Three boys and two girls were walking through an abandoned street, on a quest to find a demigod. The satyr, Grover, had caught the scent of her in an abandoned town. "This demigods scent is strong, like big three strong," Grover exclaimed. The boy with sea green eyes smirked. "Of course they break the oath again," He, Percy, said. "Percy you know that you shouldn't annoy the Gods," The blonde girl, Annabeth, said. "Since when does Seaweed Brain care about annoying the Gods? It's the only thing he is good at," The raven haired girl, Thalia, retorted, saving her cousin from the wrath of Annabeth.

"Shut up!" Said an extremely annoyed boy, Nico. That's when Grover pointed to a girl in a black cloak, covering her hair and eyes. She was playing with knives. She looked menacing, even with though they could only see the side of her. They gulped and went up to her. "What are you doing here? No one comes here," The white haired girl hissed. They swore that her eyes flickered crystal blue for a moment. "Look, we need you to come with us," Annabeth said.

The girl shot up and held a knife up to Annabeth's throat. "I will not take orders from you, thank you very much. Now I suppose you leave me alone," The girl hissed again. Percy stepped forward, trying to help Annabeth. That's when they heard a massive roar. It had come from the huge forest on the border of the town. Thalia cursed, "Minotaur," she said. The white haired girl looked confused, she knew her Greek mythology. Percy whipped out Riptide, Annabeth pulled out her dagger, Nico pulled out his sword, Thalia with her spear and Aegis and Grover and his pipes.

This massive bull thing, Minotaur, came out of the forest, looking at the white haired girl. She threw one of her hunting knives at its chest. It roared and charged at her, knocking her out as she flew back at least fifty meters. Percy and Nico swung at it, stabbing its chest. Thalia shocked it with her spear, while Grover played a tune, making vines come out of the ground, wrapping around the Minotaur's feet. Annabeth lunged with her dagger, killing it, making gold dust fall to the floor. Percy smiled at Annabeth, before remembering the girl.

He rushed over to the girls side, only now he was taking in her appearance. She had white hair, but not a blonde white, a snowy white. She had a scar that went through her left eye, blood matted in her hair, she looks like she has an Italian heritage. Thalia and the others came over, Percy picked her up and Nico shadow travelled them to camp.

.:~:.

When they arrived back at camp, Percy carried the girl to the Big House to see Chiron. "This is the demigod girl you went after?" Chiron asked. Percy nodded. "Take her to the infirmary, she needs immediate medical attention." Chiron said. Percy carried her off to the infirmary, receiving confused glances from campers. The five that went to retrieve the girl were already waiting there, ambrosia and nectar in hand. Percy set her down on a bed, feeding her some ambrosia. The girl began to stir before she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were a deep swirling black that looked like it wanted to swallow you. "Where am I," she asked. "Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said as he trotted in. "My name is Chiron, what would your name be?" The girl didn't seem to be freaking out about a centaur, which is a good start. The girl seemed hesitant before saying, "Thalassa, Thalassa Di Angelo-Levesque. Who are you guys?" She pointed to the five demigods. Nico looked like he could faint at any second.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"My name is Grover Underwood, I'm a satyr."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"N-Nico D-Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Your my younger sister?" Nico asked. "Yeah, I think so. I kept getting dreams about you, a girl called Bianca and another girl named Hazel. I don't know what it means but I'm sure I'll figure it out later. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk." Thalassa said, before walking out of the infirmary.

"But she also has the last name 'Levesque'. Does that mean her sister is Hazel?" Annabeth asked, but more to herself. "Only one way to find out, we contact Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank and Leo. They said they were coming for a visit anyway." Percy said, flipping a drachma in his hand. He left to IM them. Nico looked like he does after he shadow travels, faint. "I had heard about her, she is the daughter of my mother and Hazel's stepfather. I didn't think it was real, I had a dream about it-" Nico was cut off by a pained scream.

.:~:.

Thalassa had to get out of there. First of all, she just found out Greek mythology was real. Secondly, there was a centaur. Thirdly, the boy and two girls she had dreams of are apparently somehow related to her. She was walking through the camp, looking at the ocean. It felt like it was trying to pull her to it. Thalassa didn't notice the big, bulky, Ares kid behind her. A sharp pain erupted in the middle of her back. She let out a painful scream, causing the five and Chiron to follow the scream.

Thalassa looked behind her, only to see the Ares kid. He was carrying a massive bucket of water. "You know what we do to new campers?" He asked. Thalassa shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Can you move!" That's when the Ares kid threw the bucket of water at her. It was like slow motion. The water was coming at her so she lifted up her hands to prevent herself becoming wet, but instead the water turning to ice. "What the..." Thalassa trailed off. Everyone stared at her like she was a monster.

The Ares kid tried to attack Thalassa again, but was held back by a girl. The girl came up to her. "I'm sorry about my brother. I'm impressed. My name is Clarisse La Rue." Clarisse held out her hand. "Thalassa Di Angelo-Levesque. Sorry, my names a mouthful to say." Thalassa said whilst shaking her hand. Clarisse swung an arm around Thalassa's shoulder, she tensed, then easing into it. "I can see we are going to get along, Snow." Thalassa smiled at the nickname. "Yep, we sure will." She said, before walking away with Clarisse.

Everyone stared shocked. Clarisse was never friendly to anyone.

Well, things change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarisse, why did everyone back away from me when I turned that water to ice?" Thalassa asked. Clarisse sighed. "The campers are afraid of anything or anyone they don't understand. They don't understand how you did that, so they will be worried until they find out who your parents are." "Oh," Thalassa said.

"Come to think of it, I have never met my parents. Well, not my mortal one anyway. All I remember was being sent to an orphanage by a hooded figure. I didn't know who that was or how old I was. I don't remember anything before that. I had stolen knives then escaped, lived on the streets for years, only going to school on funds." Thalassa said. Clarisse looked sad for the mysterious girl. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll stay by you if no one else does. You might even be claimed at the campfire tonight," Clarisse said. "Campfire?" Thalassa asked.

Clarisse explained everything about camp.

.:~:.

The campfire came around quickly. Clarisse and Thalassa walked towards it, everyone parting as if Thalassa was poison. The girls walked over to a spot on the grass. Chiron trotted up.

"We have a new camper. Her name is Thalassa. Hopefully she will be claimed tonight," the centaur said. Then everyone looked at Thalassa in shock. She looked up to see two symbols, fighting for who got to claim her. One was the Helm Of Darkness, Hades, and the other was a snowflake. In the end, both symbols decided to stay put. "All hail Thalassa Di Angelo-Levesque, daughter of Khione, goddess of snow, and Hades, God of the Underworld." Chiron said, still confused.

That's when the Gods all decided to have a visit to camp.

.:~:.

Everyone started bowing to the gods, well except Thalassa. "Why do you not bow to us, demigod?" Zeus asked. "She just didn't know-" Thalassa cut Clarisse off with her hand. "I do not bow to anyone. I have no respect for anyone but Clarisse. Now, if Clarisse was a goddess, I would bow to her, not you lot." Thalassa said. "That's my daughter," said a goddess who appeared out of snow.

Khione.

Everyone bowed to her except Thalassa. "A true daughter of mine would not bow to anyone, no matter how powerful. Thalassa, my child, this is where you belong." Khione said soothingly, her daughter was angry. "I don't have parents! I was sent to an orphanage when I was younger, by some hooded figure. I don't remember anything before that. Where were you then? All I had was a name," Thalassa yelled, making everyone flinch. Hades stepped forward.

"Thalassa, I'm sorry I couldn't be there, my idiotic brother, Zeus, decided to put the law in place. Look, everyone, I know what you're thinking; 'does that make Thalassa a goddess?' No, it doesn't. Me and Khione may be her parents, but she wasn't born, she was created." Thalassa looked worse than everyone. She sank to her knees, Clarisse sitting next to her.

"We used the blood of Hazel's stepfather, and Nico's mother, Maria, Hades and myself. I had wanted a child for years. We took Maria's blood from blood tests taken many, many years ago. I gave it to Hecate, who created a child from it. She gave the child, Thalassa, her blessing." Khione said. Everyone was trying to process what was just said.

"I-I wasn't b-born. What monster does that make me then? Why did it have to be me, why did you have to make me have a horrible life?" Thalassa yelled at her parents, making them step back from the power radiating off her. "You know what, I don't care!" She said standing up and walking away, hood pulled up. Clarisse stood up and looked at her father, Ares, for a second, before making her way towards her new best friend.

Ares was proud of his daughter for doing that for someone she only just met. Yes, the almighty War God had feelings.

 **Shorter chapter, as I am working on other stories at the moment. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm changing it, Clarisse, that is final."

Thalassa had been arguing with Clarisse for whole hour about changing her name. Clarisse had nothing against it, she just didn't want her best friend to regret the decision later.

"What will you change it to?"

Thalassa thought for a moment.

"Blizzard Levangelo," Thalassa said.

The daughter of Ares blinked. She was not expecting an answer so quickly. "Hmm, it sounds good, Blizzard," Clarisse said. Thalis- Blizzard smiled slightly.

They both stood up and made their way to the Big House.

.:~:.

"ANNABETH CHASE, WHY?" Yelled a voice. This made Blizzard run faster to the Big House. When she arrived, she turned to see that Clarisse hadn't caught up yet. Blizzard was shocked at what she saw in front of her. Annabeth and some kid with brown hair and blue eyes were sprawled on a couch in the room, Annabeth's hair a mess while the boy smirked.

Percy Jackson stood on the other side of the room, his sea green eyes looking like the ocean in a storm. The nearby infrastructure starting to shake, alerting the blonde on the couch. She bolted upright, looking down anywhere but at the son of Poseidon.

Percy's rage started to make the lake become choppy and darker in colour.

Blizzard rushed to Percy's side, but not without shooting a menacing glare at the blonde and brunette, sending them running out of the room. Said girl smirked at that.

"Percy," her soft melodious voice drifted towards him, making his eyes become a little less angry. He turned and faced Blizzard, his face softening when he saw her. She walked up to him, leading him towards the lake.

Percy sat down on the sand, patting a spot for Blizzard. "I changed my name," Blizzard said softly, starting a conversation with Percy. He turned to face her.

"What is it now?"

"Blizzard Levangelo."

"Nice name," Percy said, causing Blizzard to blush slightly. "I know that we've only known each other a couple of days, but I, uh-" Percy couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Blizzard closed her eyes for a second, and next thing he knew, white flakes were falling out of the sky, coating Percy's hair white and making Blizzard's hair sparkle.

Snowflakes.

"Snow always seemed to calm me, so i thought it might help you get those words out of your mouth," Blizzard whispered, her eyes still closed. Percy leaned in and kissed her cold lips, warm and cold clashing. Blizzard was stunned for a moment, before kissing back.

The ocean became sparkly and calm and the snowflakes fell heavier than before. When they pulled away, Annabeth appeared with the camp behind her.

"LOOK! Percy cheated on me with that trash," Annabeth whined. She was fake crying into the brunette boy's shoulder from before. All the campers were shocked and were throwing insults at the two. All except Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie and Clarisse.

"You all are really dense. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty," Percy looked at Blizzard for standing up for him, and smiled.

"Maybe you placed a spell on him, you were blessed by Hecate," Annabeth argued.

"Percy we forgive you as you were probably placed under a spell," Grover said, turning to Blizzard," however, we will not forgive this piece of trash."

Percy was stunned. Grover was meant to be his friend. _Best_ friend.

"Yeah, whatever," was the smart reply from Blizzard.

Chiron trotted out from behind. He didn't believe any of it. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. And Blizzard wouldn't do something like that.

"Now, Now, children. Thalassa is right. Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty," Chiron said.

Blizzard was going to tell him that she changed her name, but decided against it, just in case the Fates have something else in store for her.

"It's okay, I will be leaving camp now anyway," Blizzard said to Chiron. He shook his head. "You can't leave. Your scent is too strong," the centaur argued. Percy didn't know what to do. "If she is leaving, then I am leaving too," he decided. Annabeth bounded up to him.

"You can't leave, Seaweed Brain," the blonde said. Percy just walked away, Blizzard leaving soon after.

The made their way to the top of Half-Blood Hill, and didn't look back.

.:~:.

"What's your mother like?" Blizzard wondered.

Percy had said that they were going to his mother and stepfathers place. Percy hadn't seen them in ages. "You'll see for yourself, we're here," he replied.

Blizzard took a deep breath. She had never met anyone's parents before, let alone any adults. Only the short meeting from the Olympian Gods from when she first arrived.

Percy knocked on the door. A little shuffling was heard, before two people people opened the door. Blizzard took a step back at the sight of them.

They were strangers. She didn't like strangers. They hurt you, give you scars. Her hand absentmindedly touched the hilt of her knife. "Percy, it's good to see you. Who is your friend, I've never seen her before," Sally asked.

Blizzard kept quiet. "This is Blizzard. She arrived at camp a couple days ago," Percy said, as he was pulled into an embrace by his mother and stepfather. Blizzard stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. So instead, she twirled her dagger in between her fingers gracefully. Over the years, she got better at doing this from her being bored.

"Hello Blizzard, come in. It's cold out there," Paul said. She hesitantly stepped inside. She realise that it was cold, it just felt calming to her.

Percy was had never seen Blizzard so quiet and hesitant. She was normally reckless (yet graceful) and brave and determined. But around adults, she was hesitant and quiet. He grabbed her hand and led her towards a couch. Sally and Paul sat on the opposite couch.

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you guys. I would hate to intrude on your family," Blizzard said quietly.

Sally looked confused, then her face turned loving. "Blizzard, anyone is welcome into my home, especially Percy's friends. I'm pretty much a mother to every demigod at Camp Half-Blood. You are welcome here anytime," she chuckled quietly, "do you mind if we know who you're godly parent is?" Blizzard felt comfortable with them now. "Hades," she said. "Those Big Three really can't keep the oath," Paul mumbled, causing them all to laugh.

Blizzard didn't want to say who her mother is, so she left it out.

They talked a bit more, before leaving before monsters came.

.:~:.

"Oh gods," Percy breathed. In front of them was Sally and Paul's apartment was in flames. While Percy was frozen in shock, Blizzard slipped from his embrace and went inside the building, without Percy noticing.

Inside the building, it was a wreck. She started using her powers to make it snow heavily, causing the fires to die down. She made it into the room where Paul and Sally were. The were cowering in the corner of the room. Blizzard grabbed them and told them to run.

"What about you?" Sally asked, grateful for her help. "Percy needs you, go," was her reply. Paul was going to argue, but a massive timber beam separated the demigod and the parents. Paul and Sally ran out, going to get help. Blizzard was tired from using too much of her powers and didn't notice the metal beam that landed on her stomach, trapping her under it. She muffled a cry and used the rest of her energy to put out the fires with snow.

Before she blacked out, she saw a portal and a man step out.

Then pitch black.


	4. Chapter 4

A man sat in his office on another planet. He was checking how Earth was going through an IM. He stopped when he saw a young demigod rush into a burning building. The next thing he knew, the young demigod grabbed two adults and told them to leave. They hesitated, before they were separated from the demigod by a timber beam.

The girl was then trapped under a metal beam, blood pooling around her. The man flinched. That was going to leave scars, a lot of them. He was beyond angry at what was happening to the demigod, so he travelled there via portal. He was going to save the young girl.

Once he arrived, he swiped his hand and the girl was in his arms, unconscious and dying. He kissed her gently on the forehead and teleported out of there.

.:~:.

Percy saw his parents rush out of the building covered in snow. he immediately ran up to them and sobbed into their shoulders. He knew that Blizzard had something to do with this and was still in the building. "Where is she," he asked. "I don't know. We were separated by a beam that fell. She has powers over snow, she will be fine," Paul said.

Percy wondered how he knew about the snow powers, but then it must have been obvious from the snow that she had controlled. He was upset that his best friend had disappeared. Yes, best friend. They figured both weren't ready for a relationship.

"Paul is right. I saw a bright flash before we left. I think she can teleport with her powers from her father. Shadow-travelling I think it was called," Sally said to her son. She saw the worry that was in his eyes.

Percy had hope. He knew she was still alive. He prayed that Hestia would calm him down, which she did. He felt somewhat relaxed now, full of hope.

.:~:.

Chaos had been watching over this girl for a week. A week on this planet was a couple of Earth days. It was different on different planets.

He felt a bond between himself and her. A brother and sister bond. He sighed and sat down in a chair beside her bed. "You'll wake up soon, Skia. And you will become my Commander," Chaos said, closing his eyes.

.:~:.

"Took you long enough," Chaos said as Blizzard opened her eyes. "Shut it," she snapped. She sat upright, ignoring the shoots of pain she received. She looked around and found herself in a white and black room coated in stars.

"Hey space guy, you mind letting me know where I am?" She asked. Chaos chuckled. "You're on one of my planets called Cataklyst. I was wondering if you wanted to become my Commander. You will be known as Skia," Chaos asked. "Hold up. We haven't introduced each other yet. The name is Blizzard Levangelo, formerly called Thalassa Di Angelo-Levesque. Who are you?" She asked him.

"Chaos, Creator of the Universe," he said simply, waiting for a reaction. She just stood there, arms crossed. "Nice to know. And sure, I'll become your Commander."

Chaos took a liking to her. She was the perfect Commander.

"Well, we have training to do and people to meet, lets get to it," Chaos said, leading her out of the room.

.:~:.

"Skia, Chaos requests you in his office," A shadow servant came and told her. She huffed. The leaders of the units and herself were eating. Well, they were eating, she was just sitting there playing with the food.

"You tell Master Know-It-All that I don't want to."

"Miss, its about your next mission."

"Tell him he can wait a couple minutes."

The servant nodded, and left.

After 300 years of being here, the servant had given up on Skia's attitude

"Did you have to be a bitch, Levangelo?" Said a voice. Beta.

Dove is the leader of her unit. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She had been here for over 200 years now.

Copper is the leader of his unit. He has black hair and brown eyes. He has been here for 250 years.

Starz is the leader of her unit. She has black hair and black eyes. She has been here for 190 years.

Angel is the leader of her unit. She has black hair and black eyes. She has been here for 170 years.

Beta is the second in command of Chaos. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has been here for 295 years.

"Shut up, Beta. And don't call me that," she growled. He was used to this, so it didn't bother him. "Aw, you know you love me," He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She glared at him, before getting up. "I have to see Mr. Fancypants now. I'll hopefully get another person to kill," Skia said cheerfully and left.

"I really don't understand her," Dove said, "she is the only person I know who enjoys killing." "Yeah," Copper said, kissing Dove on the cheek. Starz pretended to throw up. "Gross."

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

"Anyway, what do you think the mission is about. I wonder if we can come this time. Last time she went alone..." Beta shivered at that memory. Skia had come back from a mission on time covered in her blood and had cuts everywhere. Now she is covered in scars.

They group all looked down. They remembered it too well. "Lets hope its not too bad," Angel said.

They heard yelling from Chaos' office. "Oh gods..." Starz trailed off. They made their way back to their rooms, just in case another explosion happens. Beta went to the office to check on his girlfriend.

.:~:.

Skia knew something was wrong the moment she stepped into the office. Chaos looked at her with no emotion on his face. She went and sat on his desk, not bothering for the chair. "What's up, Creator of All," she spoke. Chaos sighed. He hated formalities and nicknames, but Skia always made nicknames for him, a new one every time. She also sometimes bowed which annoyed him the most.

"I'm sending you and the others to assist Olympus and Camp Half-Blood in the upcoming war."

That one sentence sent her crazy, more crazy than before. Her eyes flickered crystal blue, like they did when she was angry.

"I AM NOT HELPING THOSE IDIOTI IN THIS WAR," Skia yelled her Italian accent and words slipping into the sentence by mistake.

After a while of her ranting, she froze. Her eyes returned to black and she gained a far away look in them.

This is what Chaos was afraid of. He called them Whiteouts. Its when she freezes and zones out from everything. He called Beta telepathically.

 _Beta, I require your help in my office. Skia has had another whiteout._

 _I'm coming now, Chaos._

Luke burst into the room not long after. He carried the Commander out of Chaos' office and into the lounge room that all the leaders used.

They were already in there, looking alarmed when they saw Skia.

"Must have been bad if this happened," Dove muttered. The others silently agreed. As Beta laid her down on one of the couches, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey guys," Skia said.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hola."

"'Sup."

"Hello."

We're the replies she recieved.

"Guys, I received the mission..."


	5. Chapter 5

Skia explained the mission. The unit leaders knew her life before here, so they knew that she wanted nothing to do with Earth The camp rejected her for being different, the gods hated anyone more powerful than them and she wasn't on good terms with Khione and Hades before she left.

"Skia, we have to leave now," Starz said from her silver and black couch. Beta pulled Skia up and gave her a soft kiss. Starz and Angel didn't mind because they weren't as affectionate as Dove and Copper. Skia pulled away and sunk into Beta's side.

"I don't want to go," she whispered. Then she straightened up. If a Commander is weak, the whole army is weak. "Let's go then," she said emotionlessly.

.:~:.

The Olympian Gods assembled in the Throne Room, having their monthly meeting. Although Hades was given a throne on Olympus, he was never there. He was upset that his third daughter had gone missing, though thought dead by some because of the fire. But Hades and Nico couldn't find her in the Underworld, they had hope.

"As you know, we have an upcoming war," Zeus thundered, getting everyone's attention. The immortal campers sat at the bottom of their godly parent's thrones.

"Father-" Athena was cut off by a swirling vortex. Out stepped 7 people, six wearing hoods. "WHO DARES-" Zeus was cut off by a girl. "Only Lord I'm-Chaos-The-Creator-Of-All-Bow-To-Me-Now," she laughed. Chaos looked at her and sighed. "Skia, enough," imitated a boy, trying to sound like Chaos. "Copper, leave it to Boss Man to scold me," she sighed. Another boy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She seemed thankful but kept an emotionless mask on.

"L-Lord C-Chaos," the gods stuttered, bowing. The same girl laughed again. "Rise," Chaos said. The Olympians did so, looking embarrassed, especially Zeus.

"How can we help," Hestia asked. Chaos smiled warmly. "We are here to help against fighting my brother, Order," he said.

"Who are they." Athena asked impatiently.

A girl stepped forward first. "My name is Starz. My unit is called Asteria. I have come originally from this planet, before transferred to Cataklyst as a unit leader."

A boy stepped up next. "My name is Copper. My unit is called Chalkos. I originally am from this planet, then also transferred to Cataklyst as unit leader."

Another girl stepped forward. "My name is Dove. My unit is called Peristeri. I also come from here, them taken to Cataklyst."

Another girl. "The name is Angel. My unit is called Angelos. I am from this planet, then became a leader at Cataklyst."

A boy stepped up, eyeing the gods carefully. "I'm Beta. I am second in command in Chaos' army. I was from here, then taken to Cataklyst."

The last girl stayed put. "Skia. Commander of Chaos' army and his assassin. I don't want to be here, so don't push it or I'll leave you to fight your own war."

Ares huffed. "Sure, you're just a pathetic little girl."

In less than a second, Skia had Ares pinned against his throne, her dagger at his throat. "You mind repeating that?" She sneered. Under her hood, her eyes were crystal blue and had a crazy glint. "Skia, stand down," Chaos ordered, but she didn't move. Ares became scared. He was supposed to be a fearless leader, the God of War.

"Skia. That is an order," he ordered again. She seemed reluctant. Before she let Ares go, she slashed her name - _Skia_ \- into his arm. She hopped down and made sure her hood was still up, when it was, she walked to Chaos and bowed her head. "Commander, go to the Chamber," Chaos said sternly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

She nodded and disappeared, leaving behind falling black snowflakes. Chaos sighed. The leaders and the second in command bowed their heads, huddling close to each other in a straight line. They prayed to Tyche that she would be okay, the only person they prayed to.

"Is she always this crazy?" Dionysus asked, concerned about someone for once as madness is his domain. Chaos nodded sadly, and the leaders all looked down at the floor.

"It's not her fault. Lyssa messed her mind when she was captured by Order. She was tortured mentally and physically for 6 months without stopping once. That's why she doesn't eat much unless she is forced by Beta. She doesn't get any sleep either, as there are nightmares. The longest she has slept for is 4 hours."

Apollo's eyes lost their glow. He could feel how unwell she was from his throne. He could feel her pounding headache, sensing that it had been like that for a week already. He could feel her mental health at its low. She wasn't healthy, and he felt terrible for it.

She reminded him of a girl that he once knew. She was deadly, confident, sarcastic and graceful like the Commander. Just she is healthy whereas the Commander isn't. His eyes continued to dull while the sun did the same.

Everyone turned to him, his twin looking worried. "Apollo, are you okay?" Artemis asked, genuinely worried. Her brother was always happy and joking with someone.

Chaos took this as his leave and disappeared along with the leaders and the second in command. Apollo sighed. "I could feel how unwell Skia is. It was an awful feeling," he said sadly. Artemis walked over to her brother and brought him outside into one of the gardens.

Dionysus also looked concerned. His domain is madness, he could feel Skia's sanity. She had none, only 1% of her mind was sane. He made a mental note to talk to Apollo about trying to help her later.

.:~:.

Beta woke up to see a note on his bedside table.

 _Beta, I have received another mission. Yes, a mission inside a mission. I might not be back for a while, so, I guess I'll meet you guys at camp. Don't worry about me, I'm all good._

 _Skia._

He read the note a couple more times. He was worried. Last time she went on a mission, she came back covered in her own blood, with a little of the enemies. She never told anyone about what actually happened.

He walked out to breakfast. The leaders all looked up hoping to see Skia, but she wasn't there. "Hey, where's Snowflake?" Copper asked. She hated being called Snowflake. It sounded too 'girly and pretty' to her. "She got some kind of mission," he said, handing them the note.

The read it, trying not to look worried. They remembered the same thing Beta did. They were discussing battle plans when she stumbled in, bleeding to death. "Relax, Beta. She will be fine," Starz said, rubbing his back soothingly.

But she couldn't help but feel worried too. They all felt it.


	6. Chapter 6

Camp Half-Blood received news from the immortal campers that an army was arriving soon to aid them in the upcoming war.

The war against Order.

As soon as they received the news, 5 people materialised, all wearing hoods. The campers, obviously startled, drew their weapons.

"Hey, hold up. We have come to help you all in the war," the leader said.

"My name is Beta, second in command in Chaos' Army." The leader guy said.

"The name is Angel, leader of Angelos."

"Hi, my name is Starz, leader of Asteria."

"My name's Copper, leader of Chalkos."

"My name is Dove, leader of Peristeri."

"Skia. Commander of Chaos' Army and the Assassin of Chaos." Said a voice. Skia came down the hill, her black hood up and wearing black armour. Her dagger in its sheath as well as her sword. Her bow and quiver slung around her shoulder. There was blood on her hands and some smudged on her armour.

The campers were frightened by the sight of her. The immortal campers stepped forward.

"Ski-" "That's Commander to you lot," Skia cut Annabeth. Copper gulped off. She was in one of _those_ moods.

"Skia, are you okay?" Beta asked, rushing over to his girlfriend. "I-I'll be fine," she managed to get out. She felt like Thanatos (death) was on her doorstep (she has felt that quite a lot before) and barged into her house without knocking. He didn't look convinced, but it kept everyone off her back for a while.

"Fine, _Commander_ , we don't take orders from you," the brunette kid who Annabeth cheated on Percy with said. Skia didn't care for his name, he had hurt her best friend.

"And your name is?" Skia sneered.

"Daniel Cosgrove."

"Eh, I didn't really care. You will take orders from me if you want to win this war," Skia said in a scarily calm tone.

"I-I d-don't take orders from you," he stuttered.

"You will, or you face the consequences."

"You're just a little girl, what are you going to do? Call your mummy and daddy?"

Skia was mad at this point. She may not have been on good terms with them before she joined the Army, but that was no reason to say anything about her parents. Purple flames licked the ground where she walked and danced in her palms. She walked closer to Daniel.

"My parents are dead. And you will end up like them when I'm finished with you."

Her eyes turned solid crystal blue under her hood. Lucky no one saw it, it had this insane glint to it.

Daniel gulped loudly. "Commander, enough," Angel said calmly, cautiously approaching Skia. It wasn't good when Skia was in one of her 'Commander' moods. Her eyes turn crystal blue and she barely listens to anyone, sometimes not even Chaos.

Skia felt her eyes shifting in between blue and black, then returned to black. "Insult me again, and you'll never see daylight again," she hissed and walked away. Her cloak blew in the wind behind her.

Beta followed her, but not without a glare at Daniel.

.:~:.

"Daniel! Did you have to insult the freaking Commander of Chaos' Army!?" Clarisse yelled. Annabeth, Daniel, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Nico and Thalia became immortal campers after Blizzard Levangelo supposedly died. Speaking of her, Clarisse never stopped searching for her. She didn't believe that her best and only friend -after Silena- was dead.

That would mean two dead best friends.

Clarisse hasn't talked to really anyone in over 300 years, only if it was important.

"So? What's the Commander going to do about? She's just a little girl who thinks she can lead an army. I should be the commander," Daniel said confidently. Chiron interfered before the conversation got out of control.

"That is enough, Daniel. Look, the Commander is capable of leading an army, so let's just move on," Chiron said.

"I-I'm going out to find Blizzard," Clarisse mumbled, walking out the door. Chiron was worried for her, she had been searching ever since Blizzard left.

.:~:.

"Skia! Open up!"

The leaders had all tried to get Skia to open the door, but she wouldn't open it, it was locked.

Only Beta and Starz hadn't tried yet.

Why?

Beta was talking to Chaos and Starz was just about to.

Starz walked up to the door and knocked it down. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

A trail of blood decorated the floor and bottom half of the walls. The pictures were slashed. Her bloodied armour laid in a heap on the floor. Hair dye packets were thrown on the bathroom floor.

In the corner of the room, Starz saw Skia curled up in a ball. She was wearing a Twenty One Pilots shirt and black shorts. Instead of her snowy white hair, it was now a blood red, which made it look silkier than before.

"Skia?" Starz asked softly. She tilted her head up at her friend. "S-Starz. I c-can't," she mumbled.

Oh, she is in _that_ mood, Starz thought. See, Skia has multiple personalities. They could change in a span of five seconds or could last heaps longer.

Starz sat down next to the Commander. "Can't what?"

"Do this. Too familiar. I just want to find P-Percy and say sorry that I left him. Then I want to leave. I am not helping in this war. I refuse," Skia said.

Starz decided to change the subject. "What's with the red hair?"

"If my hood falls off, I don't want anyone to recognise me. I have hair that is literally the colour of snow, its recognisable. If it's a different colour, no one will recognise me. Plus, I really like Twenty One Pilots," Skia said.

Starz smiled. "I kinda broke down your door to get in here…"

"It's all good, Starz. I can fix it. Oh, and Starz?" Skia looked at her friend. "Yeah?" She replied.

"I, uh, you know," Skia muttered, embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's all good," Starz understood her friend. Skia never said sorry or used manners.

Once the leader of Asteria walked out of the room.

Luckily, she didn't ask about the blood or the mission, Skia thought.

 _Clarisse was with the immortal campers_ , she realised, _oh Chaos, I'm screwed_.

 **Thanks for reading! Please go vote on the poll in my profile please. I'm writing another story and can't decide, so it will be up to you guys. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! In the last chapter, I forgot to mention Percy being immortal. Percy became immortal, only so he could find Blizzard (Skia) with Clarisse because he believed she wasn't dead. He wasn't mentioned because he was away looking when the Army arrived. Thanks!**

"Clarisse became immortal! I'm so screwed," Skia chanted as she sat in the middle of her room. Ugh, she thought, I made a massive mess.

She looked around her room, only to see blood and broken pictures.

Sigh.

That's when Beta decided to make his appearance. "Levangelo," he said softly. It's not she hates her last name, it's that it annoyed her that he remembered it. "Beta," she replied in the same tone.

He made her way over to her and sat down next to her. He hadn't seen her hair yet as it was under her hood. She pulled her hood down, her silky, blood red hair fell down her shoulders, reaching the bottom of her ribcage.

She could see the shock and love in Beta's eyes, but it was a good type of shock.

He immediately stroked it softly. "It's beautiful." "Anyway, I have to leave. I need to find Clarisse," Skia said, pulling Beta up. "Just… don't do anything stupid," Beta mumbled, pulling her in for a short, sweet kiss. "No promises," she mumbled, and walked out the door.

Beta shook his head. Her room was trashed, and he was going to find out why.

Next trip: Chaos' office.

.:~:.

Clarisse was walking through the forest at camp when she heard a soft laugh- almost like a giggle. She turned, but no one was there. She continued to walk when she heard it again.

She looked up and saw the Commander with her black cloak covering her. She was sitting on a tree branch, her legs hanging over.

"Commander, may I ask why you are here?" Clarisse asked quietly. The girl above her was interfering with her search.

The soft laugh was heard again. Skia somersaulted out of the tree and landed in a crouch. "Clarisse?" She asked softly. Clarisse looked at her confused.

"What do you want?"

"Clarisse, it's me…"

"I don't know you."

Clarisse watched Skia slump her shoulders. "Blizzard Levangelo," the Commander said, pulling her hood off.

The war gods daughter gasped. But it couldn't be her… She started listing off the similarities.

Black eyes- but anyone could have black eyes, only hers turn crystal sometimes.

The stance- she stood with confidence, so did her best friend.

But she didn't have white hair. She had blood red hair.

"La Rue, I dyed my hair, so I wouldn't be found out. White hair is too recognisable."

"Oh gods! You came back!" Clarisse exclaimed and hugged her long lost best friend.

"Blizzard-" "Its Skia now."

Clarisse straightened up. Why would she change her name to 'shadow' in Greek? "Uh, okay? But, gods, why did you leave?!"

"I didn't. I was helping Percy's parents in a fire when a beam fell on me. Clarisse, I was dying. That's when Lord Creator showed up and saved me as I was dying. I was offered a spot as his commander and assassin, so I took it. It was either that or come back to Earth and have everyone want to kill me, so I chose the job. Though, everyone still wants to kill me…" Skia trailed off.

Clarisse stood there in shock. "Okay. I won't say anything to anyone or even question this. I trust you, you are my best friend after all."

"Well, I uh, you know," Skia said uncomfortably. Oh, Clarisse thought, she doesn't like apologising. She smirked.

"Do you mind finishing that sentence?"

"Well, uh."

"I'm kidding. I get it. And you're welcome."

The Commander looked conflicted. "I kinda have a boyfriend…" She muttered. Clarisse brightened. "Well? Who is he?" She asked.

"The second in command, Beta. Him and the others might reveal themselves later," Skia said.

Clarisse whistled. "Nice one, sis."

They spent the rest of their time talking.

.:~:.

"Oh gods, you're in for it now," Dove growled at the group of wimps lead by Daniel.

Daniel and his buddies had just insulted the Commander behind her back, and Dove was protective over her fellow leaders, and the Commander, like an older sister (which she is).

The leaders were lined up next to Dove, all staring at the group with hate. Especially Beta.

He looked like he was going to rip all their heads off and shove it down their throats. "Is the Commander to scared to face me, so she sent you lot? Wouldn't surprise me," Daniel said, his followers laughing. In less than a second, the followers were frozen to the spot and Daniel was surrounded in purple fire.

"What did I say about insulting me, Cosgrove. Because look who I have here," she pointed to the corner of the arena where a blonde girl was trapped in a flaming purple cage, "I'm sure your little _girlfriend_ would love to be set on fire." Skia said, stepping out of the shadows.

Daniel tried to put up a confident façade. "Leave Annabeth alone," he said. Skia laughed, making the arena seem colder and darker.

"I think not. Not after what you did to Perseus Jackson. You broke him. Left him, shunned his best friend. I'm surprised he still kept his loyalty to Olympus after what you put him and his best friend through," Skia said.

"And how would you know Jackson and his idiotic friend."

She clenched her fists and teeth. He just insulted her (again) and Percy. "Maybe because he is my best friend," she muttered quietly.

A boy with messy raven hair walked into the arena, whistling. That's when he noticed the arena was full, and he took his sword out. "What. In. The. Gods. Name. Is. Happening." He asked, pausing after each word.

It took a lot of effort for Skia to not jump on him. His dark, sea green eyes flashed with mischief as he took in his surroundings.

His eyes were never dark.

Beta took control of things.

"I think it's only fair we introduce ourselves. Call the Olympians down and get Chiron. We want you to trust us after all."

That sentence caused a lot of havoc, just give it a couple minutes for it to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please go vote on the poll on my profile! I can't decide what to do for another story. Thanks!**

After the gods flashed in, and Chaos was not-so-secretly watching from other side of the room in the shadows. Talk about creepy.

Dove stepped up.

"I worked as a spy during the Titan War for Kronos. He wanted to hurt the people I loved so I had no choice. I regret my decisions. I might have been the daughter of the love goddess, but I wasn't girly and acted as if I was weak." She removed her hood. "My name is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

Clarisse let open the floodgates. Her first ever best friend was standing in front of her. She was crying so much, but no one seemed to care. She rushed over and embraced her friend, while Aphrodite was hurrying over to do the same.

Copper stepped up and grabbed Dove's hand.

"I died helping in the Titan War. I helped a hero take down enemies without them suspecting and died during the mission. After I died, I was reunited with my girlfriend in Elysium. I don't blame you for my death, Percy." He removed his hood. "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

Percy gave Beckendorf a hug, apologizing that he couldn't save him. But the leader just waved it off. He saw Hephaestus give him a fatherly look that made him feel happier. He smiled at his dad.

Starz spoke up.

"I died protecting people on a quest. I was struck down by my father after already being injected by venom by the dragon that guards the Apples of Immortality. I went on the quest knowing I was going to die." She took her hood off. "My name's Zoë Nightshade, Hunter of Artemis."

Artemis burst into tears as she bolted to her original Lieutenant. "Zoë! I missed you so much. And your old English is gone!" "Yeah, Skia taught me," Zoë shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

This Skia must have done a lot, Artemis thought.

Angel stood up. "I died from a stupid but smart idea from a fellow demigod, to destroy Talos. I sacrificed myself, so he didn't have to. My name is Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

Nico immediately ran up to his sister, tears running down his face, tackling her to the ground. Hades looked like he was about to cry as well, but happy tears. "BIANCA," Percy yelled, running up to Bianca and tackling her after she just stood up. She laughed and hugged him.

Skia smiled unnoticeably. Her best friend and older sister (not by blood) had feelings for each other. Gods, anyone smart enough could figure it out.

Beta cleared his throat.

"I betrayed Olympus as I thought the gods didn't care about any of us demigods. I still kinda feel the same. I apologised to someone I kept trying to kill, and to my father. I died a Hero of Olympus." Beta removed his hood. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

The room fell silent. They only sounds being from Hermes crying and Percy shedding a few tears. Percy, Thalia and Hermes made their way over to him. Hermes hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Then Percy and Thalia joined the hug.

Annabeth wanted to but stopped at a glare from Skia.

"How are you here all?" Hermes asked. "Chaos is able to bring us back if we join his army, so we said yes. All of us have died, and been reborn for the army," Skia explained. Hades nodded in understanding.

"And who are you?" Athena asked rudely. She was pointing at Skia.

"Well, my name is Commander Skia, Assassin of Chaos. I would say it's a pleasure to be here, but it's really not-" She was cut off by a cold laugh, but not as cold as Skia's.

"Sister dearest, why don't you tell them who you really are? Scared?" Said a woman radiating darkness. She had black hair and cruel black eyes.

"Nyx, don't 'sister' me. You betrayed CHAOS AND ME," Skia yelled.

"You can still join the winning side."

"I can't join the side I'm already on."

"But I know you want revenge, lots of it. I know you want to kill every camper and god here right now."

Nyx had struck a good deal. Skia tried to ignore how good the deal sounded. Beta stiffened. He knew how much she wanted revenge and death against those who destroyed her.

Skia shook herself out of her daze. "I can't do that to Chaos, to Beta. I love them too much."

"Love will be your downfall, sister. You have lived without it your whole life. Look I'm sorry but," she motioned for someone else to come forward and removed Skia's hood, "it had to be done."

Once the hood was removed, all Skia saw was rage. The only thing different was the hair colour she dyed the night before. The other person, who happened to be Erebus, held a knife to Beta's throat.

"Look, you come with us or we kill him and all the leaders," he said. Skia looked between Nyx and Beta and sighed.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but you leave everyone alone. Swear it on Chaos."

"We swear on Chaos."

The knife was removed from his throat. "I'll meet you outside, give me 5 minutes, I swear on the Styx," thunder rumbled above at her oath. They nodded and walked outside. Beta, the leaders and Chaos crowded her.

"Look, I'll be fine." She ignored their protests and crushed her lips to Beta's.

The first time _she_ ever openly shared affection with him. He immediately kissed back, gripping her hair. She gripped his neck and he deepened the kiss. Tears came from the Commander, she couldn't hold them back any longer.

He tasted her salty tears that reached her lips. Her red hair was now messed up, but she didn't care.

"Shh, Skia. I love you," Beta said, pulling away and hugging her. She hugged back, but the tears didn't stop.

"I love you too. I have some 'siblings' to deal with." Skia said. She reluctantly let go of Beta and looked at Chaos.

"Skia-" "Don't talk to me. It's _your_ fault I'm on Earth to start with. Now _your_ children are taking me away because _I_ didn't want them to hurt you lot." Skia's eyes turned crystal blue.

"Commander, I never meant for this to happen. You should know-"

"Look, I loved Nyx, Erebus and Order like the siblings I never had. Now they have turned on me and _I_ pay the price. _To love is to destroy_." **(guess where that came from)**

Skia cut Chaos off again. He shouldn't do this to me, she thought, I thought he was my brother.

She turned to her boyfriend. "Look, I have to go. Promise me this, if I lose to myself, you won't mourn a day, and you'll move on to someone else," Skia said. **(Guess that reference)**

Beta looked conflicted. "No promises," he whispered, hugging her again.

She made her way out of the arena without a glance back.

.:~:.

Now, being tied up sucked.

Being tied up by the people who you thought you trusted sucked even more.

"Why won't you spill any information?" Erebus said, clearly annoyed.

"Torturing for information isn't nice," Skia taunted as strong as she could. She was immortal; therefore, it wouldn't kill her. But it would leave permanently damage.

"Sister, we need the information," Nyx walked in, brandishing a ball of yellow energy.

"I'm not your sister."

Nyx laughed. "Whatever you say. Now the other…techniques weren't working, obviously. So, I have this instead. I have discovered you still have a little sanity left, so I'll change that. How does none sound?"

Skia spat out ichor. "I still won't betray Chaos, or Beta. You can't break me," she hissed.

Erebus' face showed clear anger and annoyance. "You will break, just wait."

.:~:.

 _CRASH._

 _Another picture of Skia thrown across the room._

"Beta-"

"Go away, _Chaos_."

Chaos walked through the door to Beta's room.

"Luke Castellan! I'm trying to help you," Chaos was angry that the second in command wasn't listening to him.

"It's _your_ fault that _my_ girlfriend is being tortured by _your_ children! If you had realised that she has been hurting this _whole_ time, we wouldn't be in this situation," Luke was beyond mad.

Copper rushed in.

"I have a location. Beta, let's go."

They left, but not before shooting two glares at Chaos, who shook his head. He _was_ trying to help.

.:~:.

"Why the _Hades_ is she laughing?" Nyx asked, confused.

The golden covered figure continued to laugh. "That's the best you got? Newsflash, my mind is already messed up," Skia stated as if it were obvious.

Nyx brought out the glowing ball again.

"Like I said, I won't hesitate in using this," Nyx spoke clearly.

"Then why haven't you used it yet, huh?"

Nyx growled. "Fine then."

She threw the ball at Skia.

She screamed.

That would surely break her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta followed Copper through the Control Room, where dozens of computers were. It made it look like they robbed a tech shop.

"We need to take someone else, Beta," Copper spoke up, staring at the location of the Commander.

"Yeah, but who? I don't want to take Dove, I know she can handle it, but I need her safe. She's like a little sister to me and you would probably kill me if something happened to her," Beta answered, a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

Copper grinned. "Damn right," he joked, "what about Starz, we would only have Artemis on our trail if something happens to her. If we chose Angel, Nico would kill us."

"Yeah, seems okay to me. I'll go get her. Meet me in Skia's room," Beta took charge, walking away. Copper nodded sadly.

He missed Commander Skia.

.:~:.

Starz was in her room, tidying her draws. It's not like she had anything better to do. Her black eyes scanned the final draw.

The one she was hesitant to open.

After a deep breath, Starz opened it. It contained most of the things that Skia owned, things she left behind in Starz's room when she came in at 12:00 at night.

Skia used to always sleep in the former Hunter of Artemis' room. It made her sleep longer than usual, and she always brought something with her, ranging from weapons to snowflakes that didn't melt. Starz never knew why she brought them.

She shut the draw quickly when she saw Beta rush in, his blonde hair a mess and his blue eyes were dull.

"We have a location on Skia. Follow me," he said, walking out the door. Starz followed him, taking an unmelting snowflake with her.

.:~:.

Copper waited for Beta and Starz. Looking around her room, he felt his heart break. Blood and broken pictures were scattered everywhere. Pictures of Nyx, Erebus and Order were shattered and ripped, blood staining the glass.

"She must have known before we revealed ourselves," Copper realised.

Not too long after, Starz and Beta walked in. Beta's face was emotionless whereas Starz's was full of determination.

"Let's go find our Commander," she said.

.:~:.

"Holy Hephaestus," a Hephaestus kid said. Charles Beckendorf was like royalty to the children of the forge. Everyone was in the Amphitheatre, discussing the Army.

Well, everyone but the gods. The Olympian Gods went back to Olympus, probably to argue and bicker like 3-year-olds.

Percy, Bianca and Nico went down to the lake, near the Poseidon cabin.

"So, your name is Angel now?" Nico smirked. Bianca smiled. "More like a nickname type thing. All us leaders have them, and our units are somewhat similar to our name. Mines Peristeri, translates to Angel," she explained.

"Fancy," Percy added, Bianca felt her face heat up. Nico realised and smirked again. "I'm a bit tired," he lied, "see you guys tomorrow."

He hugged his sister and high fived Percy, then left.

"Bianca. Why'd you do it? Why sacrifice yourself for me?" Percy asked, he has waited for the answer for so long now.

Bianca sighed. "It was my fault Talos came to life in the first place. It was the least I could do. I don't regret a second of it, I would do it again if I had too," she said, looking down. Her face had gotten closer to Percy's without realising. He lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Thank you," he mumbled. She felt his breath on her lips. It was salty like the ocean.

Bianca couldn't help herself. She leaned in and closed the gap between them, pressing her chapped lips against his salty, soft ones. It was a sweet kiss, not rough, not passionate, but just right.

They pulled away for breath. "I've wanted to do that since the Junkyard of the Gods," she admitted.

"I wanted to since I first laid eyes on you," he said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they fell asleep, by the lake next to the Poseidon cabin.

.:~:.

Skia opened her eyes slightly. She was still tied up. Her whole body felt like it had been ripped apart, but the worst was her brain.

Her brain felt like it had been fried by Zeus' lightning bolt. No, her head was fine, just her brain.

It felt like My Chemical Romance was playing in her mind on repeat, on full volume.

Though, there was nothing wrong with My Chemical Romance.

That's until she heard swords clanging. For once, she felt useless, not being able to help. So, she closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the feeling that her mind was melting, dripping down the insides of her head, pooling on the bottom.

Her sanity was gone. She knew it, Nyx knew it, Erebus knew it, Order knew it, and soon enough, so would the whole of Chaos' Army.

Oh, and Clarisse and Percy, her best friends.

She tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to.

She only wished for death to take her.

She wished that Chaos had never saved her on the verge of death.

She wished that Beta would find someone better than her, even though she loved him.

She wished that she died in that fire, surrounded by her snow.

Overall, she just wished that she had never been created in the first place.

And that was what ran through her mind as she fell into darkness.

 _I wish I was never created._


End file.
